Don'tForget
by MissShortySprout
Summary: Alex Mason and Allison Torres have been best friends since they were 3. After moving to Seattle, they move back to Dallas. They meet Nate, Shane, Bailey and Hailey and a few others, and their lives are turned around, for better or worse. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 : Reputation

_[A/N: - I own only the plot here. If I owned The Jonas brothers... well, that's another story.]_

**Chapter 1**

'I'm sorry; it's just not working out. I think we should break up.' Alex read out loud. It was her fifth break-up text that month. 'Why can't I have a boyfriend for more than like, a week?' Alex asked her best friend, Allison.

'I don't know Lexy. I could be the whole "you're on the other side of the country" thing. But just stop worrying about it and relax. I mean, we've just moved back here. I missed Texas while we were in Washington.'

'We've been back for like, a month and a half now. We still haven't gone anywhere we used to hang out.'

'Well, I'd guess as we moved when we were 9, and now we're 15, we couldn't go anywhere where we used to go.'

'Yeah, but I mean we've really not been anywhere. We've like, sat in my back yard all the time. Let's go out and meet people.'  
'But we go back to school tomorrow. Can't we wait till then?'

'Fine then. But next weekend we are gonna do something? If we spend another day sat in a yard I think I'm gonna go crazy.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

'Okay, first day at East Northumberland High. We're back in Dallas. Great!' Allison reassured herself and Alex as they walked to school.

'Hey Allie, I wonder what it'll be like. I don't think it'll be anything like back in 4th grade. And the elementary school and middle school in Washington was weird. It was really cold there too. Aren't you glad we spent so much time in the sun after we got back here? We'd look really weird with really pasty skin. It'd make ---'

'**LEXY!**' Allison interrupted. 'Are you sure you're not nervous at all? You're babbling again.'

'No! Pshh, me nervous? Pshh. You gotta be joking!' Alex said, obviously, to Allison, lying.  
They carried on talking as they walked to school. They didn't talk about much. Every now and again, Alex put something like Forever The Sickest Kids or Paramore on her iPod for her and Allison to share. They got to school on time and went to the office. They both found out they were in the same class for almost everything, except for Biology and Math. They had to go to homeroom first, and they were each given a map of the school. They found their way to their room, and went up to the teacher and gave him a slip each. He sat each one in a certain seat, and they were happy to find they were sat next to each other in the row before the back. A boy called Nathaniel was sat behind Alex and a boy called James sat behind Allison. Alex and Allison both thought that they recognised the name Nathaniel, but didn't think about it. Alex wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Allison. She opened it and read it. It said: the boy behind you is cute! Allison wrote back: so is the guy behind you! Homeroom started and passed. After homeroom they had math. This was their first class apart. They both walked outside, following the crowd and got lost instantly. Alex tripped and fell to the floor. Allison had found someone in her math class and was on her way there, so she didn't notice.

`You need some help?' A voice said.

`Sure, thanks,' Alex said, getting up.

`Alexandra, right?' the boy said.

`By birth, yeah, but Alex to most, and Lexy to those select few that are special enough. By that I mean my mom and best friend Allie. Anyway, you're Nathaniel aren't you?'

`Technically, yeah, but Nate most commonly, and Little N to my brothers, but don't tell people that, I have my reputation to keep' He smiled.

`Damn, I think we're gonna be late to Math.' *Tries to find her map she got given*

`It's fine, I'm always late. Who have you got?'

`Erm... Mr Francis'

`Same here, I'll show you where to go'

`Thanks' She smiled, and they went to Math. They got there and walked in the door.

`Mr Lucas, glad you finally decided to join us. And you must be Miss Mason. Take a seat.' Alex sat at a table by herself, while Nate sat next to a boy, who Alex faintly recognised, and a girl with long brown wavy hair, and a face Alex knew she would have to see again, but hoped it wouldn't be like this, where she was all alone.

Alex though 'Damnit! I'm gonna die in here without Allie! Why'd she have to be in _this_ class?'

* * *

_Haha. Reviews please? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what i can do, I'm stuck with writers block :/_


	2. Chapter2 : FlashBacksAndUnwantedMemories

**_Summary:_**_ Alex Mason and Allison Torres have been best friends since they were 3. After moving to Seattle, they move back to Dallas. They meet Nate, Shane, Bailey and Hailey and a few others, and their lives are turned around, for better or worse. What will happen?_

_I've added in some more people to this one. I got bored. They won't be in it much though._

**Chapter 2**

While Alex was meeting Nate, Allison had found someone to help her find her math class.

Allison walked out of homeroom, and got separated from Alex. Suddenly a boy came out in front of her.

'Hey, I'm Jamie. I know you're new around here, so I'm gonna be your guide.' The boy quickly said.

'Erm... Hi Jamie. I'm Allison, but you probably knew that. Can you help me find my way to my math class? It's with Miss Daniels'

'Of course. I'd do anything for a pretty girl like you. Anyway, that's where I'm headed too.'

Allison blushed when he said that she was pretty, and thought of the last person to call her that. She pushed him back out of her head, and followed Jamie down the hallway. They walked into their math class, just before Miss Daniels walked in.

'Hey, come and sit here, Allison. I'll do the intros.' He pointed to a girl to his left. 'This is Cassie Truscott.' He pointed to twins to his right. She didn't look happy, and had heard Jamie calling Allison 'pretty'. 'This is Tom and Eddie Martin. They are identical twins, but when you get to know them, you can tell them apart. I would introduce you to the rest of the crew, but they are in Mr Francis' class.'

'Hey, my best friend Alex is in that class. She's new too. Well, not really new, but we moved away when we were 9 to Seattle. We both used to go to Rosemont Elementary.'

'You might know some of them then. There's Nate Lucas, my twin sister, Hailey, who is dating his older brother Shane.' He paused. Allison thought for a moment. Where did she recognise the name Shane Lucas from?

'There's also Travis Evans, his older sister, Maddie is the same age as Shane, Oh yeah, and Nate's girlfriend. Bailey Stewart.' Allison froze up. She thought 'SHIT! I had to be put in this class. Alex's gonna kill me, after she's been killed by Bailey.'

-_FLASHBACK-_

_Alex and Allison are playing on the swings in the playground. Three girls come up to them, and the one in front flicks her brown hair. 'What are you two freaks doing here? You know these are _our_ swings.' Alex and Allison stop playing. Alex says 'Yeah? Where's your name on them?' The girl, Bailey, scoffs. 'My name? This is how I put my name on things, loser.' After that, she slaps Alex found the face, and punches her in the stomach, before punching Allison in the stomach too. 'You got that? _**MY** swings. Now leave.'

_-END FLASHBACK-_

'Allison? Are you okay?' Jamie asked.

'What? Yeah, I'm fine.' Miss Daniels then walked into the room, and started their lesson, on quadratic formulae.

****************************************************

Bailey Stewart, sat in the back of her math class, whispered to her boyfriend 'What were you doing with the new girl?

'I was just helping her find her way here. She's new.' He whispered back.

'Okay, what's her name? I might go introduce myself later.'

'Umm.. Alex Mason.'

'Okay, I'll keep her in mind.' She said, with a devilish grin on her face. She turned and whispered to Hailey, her best friend. 'Hey do you remember that girl who left in 4th grade with her best friend I told you about?' Hailey nodded. 'Well, she's back. I think her freaky friend is too.'

*************************************************

After math class, there was biology. Alex and Allison had this together. At the end of math, Alex had managed to find her map, and Allison had the twins help her find it, as they were in the class too. They got outside the room, and someone blocked their way. 'Shane, get out of the way!' Eddie said, trying to keep his calm. '

'Why should I, shorty?' Shane sneered back. Allison thought 'What a fucking jackass.'

'Just move out the way.' Alison said.

'Oh, and who is this?' Shane smiled, but not in a good way.

'I'm Allison Torres, and you're in my way.' Allison saw something in Shane's eyes. She remembered those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes, that drew you in. Those seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed since... 'SHIT!' She said.

'What?' Tom asked. Allison ran away crying.

_Wow. I bet you didn't expect that. I wasn't either, it just... appeared._

_QUESTIONS!!!_

_What's the deal with Cassie?_

_Who was the last person to call Allison 'pretty'?_

_What are Bailey and Hailey gonna do?_

_Why did Allison run away crying?_

_Only a few questions, but think long and hard about them. Reveiw the answers :D_

_Oh andddd... a great big THANK YOU!!! To my first ever reviewer, Alessandra 101, and my second, Lucksta4eva._


End file.
